United they Stand
by Muttzrock
Summary: Hogwarts is taking part in the Quidditch World Cup for students. Within the four houses the captains need to pick members for a winning team but to do that they need to work together. Slight AU


**Title: United they Stand**

**Chapter Title: Four Captains for One Team**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE DROP!  
Pairings: Harry/Draco (and many more)  
Warnings: Swearing, sex and underage sex (youngest is 15) and violence  
Summary 1: Hogwarts is taking part in the Quidditch World Cup for students. Within the four houses the captains need to pick members for a winning team but to do that they need to work together. Slight AU  
Summary 2: Dumbledore has to tell the four Captains about the QWC and then they have to tell their teams. **

**A.N: I am so ill, I should be in bed but I can't sleep. That's why I'm writing this even though I have a million other things I should be doing, some of them being complete my current fanfictions before starting a new one but oh well this was a itch I just had to scratch.**

**PLEASE READ: The AU refers to the ages. In this world Hogwarts starts with the age of 13. So in their third years Harry and Draco will be 15. This is purely for my own little kick I love Oliver and Marcus and can't write a Quidditch fic without them and to be honest I don't want to write a slash story about Harry and Draco where they are 13. Also when I refer to underage sex I don't mean full sex it's mostly foreplay but I thought it needed to be the warnings anyway.**

Dumbledore looked up from his desk as the four young men walked into his office; he smiled politely at each of them. Four chairs were waiting for them, each chair having a different house crest, without needing to tell them they sat on the chair with their own house crest. The head master looked at each one, quickly analysing their strengths and weaknesses. First was Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor team and the keeper, he was definitely the best keeper the school had. He was a good captain, very good in fact but he wasn't very much of a team player, which might be just a trait that comes from keepers. Secondly was Roger Davis, captain of Ravenclaw, a chaser and the youngest of the four captains but that didn't infringe his talent. Roger was great strategist without a doubt but to extent. In other words he was a typical Ravenclaw academically gifted but when it came to common sense he was a bit challenged. Thirdly was Cedric Diggory the Hufflepuff captain and seeker, unlike Wood who also has a solo role in the game Cedric was a fine team player and even if he didn't have the best team and he too wasn't the best seeker his players worked perfectly together. Fourth but not last was Marcus Flint, captain of Slytherin, another chaser and the oldest of the captains so he had the most experience. Marcus was a good captain but he sort of bypassed the rule section when it came to Quidditch even so he was the best chaser but he was the one who was going to have the most problem with working with the other three captains.

Taking a stand suddenly after a moment of awkward silence, his smile became friendlier as he began to speak "It's nice to see you all here looking so healthy and full of energy" he ignored the irony of that statement as three of the four captains were slumped on their chairs already looking like they were going to fall asleep. Diggory put his hand up "Yes Cedric?"

"Professor Dumbledore, why have you called us to your office? And why all three of us?" asked the Hufflepuff with a frown across his face. "Does it have something to do with Quidditch?"

"You think" the Ravenclaw rolled his eyes

"Yes Cedric it is about Quidditch…" the head master began before getting interrupted again this time by Oliver Wood.

"Quidditch is still on this year right?"

That question suddenly got everyone awake; Cedric was the next to speak "What? Why would Quidditch be cancelled?"

"It can't be cancelled, I stayed an extra year for this!" shouted Marcus getting agitated.

"Oh yeah Flint, _that's _the reason you repeated a year" the scot bit back at the Slytherin.

The oldest student stood up sharply glaring at Oliver "You got a problem with me Wood?"

"Yeah I got a problem" the Gryffindor stood up too. Cedric and Roger looked at each other before moving their chairs back so they wouldn't be in the middle of the two rivals. Dumbledore had his hand over his eyes, sighing with defeat; he knew this was going to happen.

"What's your problem then Wood Come on out with it" the chaser shoved the keeper hard, nearly pushing Oliver to the floor.

"You're my problem Flint!" Oliver shoved back, not as hard but it still hurt the Slytherin "Why did you have to come back? Why don't you just fuck off!" he shouted in his rival's face.

Marcus was the one to throw the first punch, and then within moments the too were rolling around the floor, beating the shit out of each other. Meanwhile Roger decided this was a good time to read a book, Cedric decided to write a letter to his parents and Dumbledore just sat back down with a cup of tea knowing it would be pointless to separate the two fighting men the best thing to do in this situation was let the two duke it out till they tire themselves.

Half an hour later…

"Are you too quite finished yet?" Dumbledore asked as the chaser and the keeper sat back in their seats, both covered in bruisers and cuts the two nodded both flinching simultaneously as the pain ran straight threw their brains "Serves you right. Now as I was saying, you all know about the Quidditch World Cup well there is now a side game called Quidditch World Cup for students" This peeked each boy's interest "And Hogwarts is taking part in this tournament, but as you all agree we want the best team we can have representing us…" sadly he was interrupted again.

"Pick Slytherin we're the best" Marcus spoke up.

Wood scoffed "Since when have Slytherin ever been the best, no Gryffindor is the best team to pick, we have the best seeker, the best keeper obviously, the best beaters and the best chasers"

"I think you'd find Ravenclaw is the better team Wood, we use our brains not show off and act like the hero" Roger argued then turned to Marcus "We can't have Slytherin your team is a total sausage fest, we can't represent Hogwarts as being sexist"

"Ooh I love sausages" Cedric inputted brightly not knowing what the term 'sausage fest' meant he caught the Slytherin glaring at him, so he slumped further into his chair "Sorry Flint"

"Now stop boys!" Dumbledore spoke up stopping the impending row "What I want is for you four to make one team out of your team-mates"

There was a long pause as the captains just stared at the headmaster; Roger gulped before speaking "You mean we are going to mix with each other's houses?"

Oliver made a gagging sound and the mere thought of fraternising with the enemy "Do you really think that's wise sir?"

Dumbledore nodded "You four are great captains no doubt about it, but you all have your strengths and weaknesses and so do your teams. If your four worked together you could make the best team every formed in Hogwarts Quidditch history" he concluded dramatically

The four blinked at him, after an even longer pause then the one before the older boy spoke "We have to work together?" he whispered still in disbelief at the horror that was happening. The head master just nodded "No way am I working with any Gryffindor!"

"Hey it isn't like I want to work with you either Flint! Or anyone else for that matter!"

"Was that a go at me?" Roger butted in

"No offence Davies but you pick the worst team mates, you can't be trusted to make decisions!"

"Oh thanks very much Wood, and you say that's no offence, would you rather I pick a group of Neanderthals as Flint does"

"My team are far superior than your wimps, at least my beaters hit the bludger rather than fly away from it screaming like banshees"

"Oh yeah that's great, Flint will have us kicked out of the tournament by the first round by breaking all the rules"

"I don't break rules Wood, I just stretch them"

"You can't stretch the rules Flint it's most likely going to be real referees not Madam Hooch who seems to get Slytherin foul blindness"

"You're just bitter I knocked out one of your chasers Davies"

"I should think so it was me you knocked out"

Cedric sat forward "I think we…"

"SHUT UP DIGGORY!" The three other captains shouted at the Hufflepuff which made him instantly cowering back into his chair.

P/)

Harry sat with his other Quidditch team mates as they waited for their captain, everyone was so serious even Fred and George which was an unnerving sight. No-one said a word to each other but then again they didn't need too everyone knew what the other was thinking 'what if Quidditch was cancelled this year' it was possible, what with the Dementors and everything, well just Dementors really there was no other reason why Quidditch would be cancelled, well except for Sirius Black. 'Ah shit they were going to cancel Quidditch' Harry groaned internally, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Then after what felt like an eternity the door opened and in walked Oliver looking the worse for wear, the chasers stood up and went to him.

"Oh Merlin, Oliver are you okay?" Katie asked gently stoking the captain's arm.

"Who did this to you?" Angelina stroked the other arm

"Flint" Wood answered. The team mates all groaned and the girls walked away "What?" he asked confused.

"You always get hit about by Flint that's nothing new" Johnson said as she flopped back down on the couch, sitting next to the twins.

The boy-who-lived looked up at the keeper "What happened?" he asked quietly, everyone had their fingers crossed.

Oliver smiled as he told his team the exciting news "There is a new tournament called the Quidditch World Cup for students and Hogwarts is a part of it, which means the best team gets to play against all the other schools that are taking part" the captain allowed his team to cheer and whoop, he decided to let them celebrate until they settled down a bit "Okay time for the bad news"

Harry frowned "Bad news?"

"Yes to get the best team possible Dumbledore was to join the other Quidditch teams this includes Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and…Slytherin" and as expected all hell broke loose. The chasers were screaming in their high pitched voices about how absurd this was and the idea that they could have to play with both Davies and Flint as co-chasers. The Weasley twins were plotting up ways to make sure it was an all Gryffindor team that played. Oliver just let the shouting flow till he finally left them so they could just go and get it out of their system.

The seeker watched as his captain and friend left, he stood up and went to follow him "Oliver?"

The scot turned "Hey Harry, I wouldn't worry you know you're the best seeker at the moment even Diggory knows that"

"And you're the best keeper" Harry smiled, he looked around and just saw empty corridors "Let's go somewhere else"

The two walked outside and sat on the grass, they sighed in unison "This is an incredible opportunity Harry, to play against all the other magic schools in the world, we are so very lucky"

"Yes but we're playing with Slytherin"

"Fair point" Oliver groaned as he let his body flog to the ground.

"We're doomed" mumbled Harry also letting his body flop to the grass with a resounding thud "Could be worse, could be raining" as he said that it began rather typically to rain on them.

"Harry just so you know" Oliver said completely ignoring that he was getting absolutely soaked "If you don't catch the snitch and we end up loosing the tournament I will have to kill you"

"Oh well just as long as I know there's no pressure"

**You like? You don't like? Read and Review! This is a short chapter but it's only an intro one. The focus on the Captains was only for the plot. Next chapter will be all about Draco depending if you guys think I should continue this story.**


End file.
